


You've never been ice skating?

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Mahirus mum mentioned, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Kuromahi fluffy ice skating fic for Cyl! Happy birthday Cyl <3





	You've never been ice skating?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberrytrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/gifts).



"What?! You've never been ice skating?" Mahiru said in shock, watching the lazy vampire lay his head on the side of the couch to face him. 

"Too much of a pain…" Kuro whined back, but it was futile as Mahiru already had that happy glint in his eye whenever he was going to try something probably stupid.

"Mahiru we're not- "We're going ice skating!" Mahiru grinned while Kuro slumped over the couch, admitting defeat. 

"Mahiru it's 9pm we can go tomorrow, it's probably not even open" Kuro attempted to reason as Mahiru stuffed things in his bag and hurried around. "I'm not going anywhere you know" he added with a light chuckle. 

"Nope we have to go now, Ice skating is nice at night anyway" Mahiru smiled at him, dragging him up by his arm and taking him out the door, hopping down the stairs. Kuro rolled his eyes but let Mahiru drag him down to the pathway, assuming he was heading to the shops that were nearby with an indoor ice skating place. 

"Is there a reason you've never been ice skating?" Mahiru asked him curiously. 

"Not particularly, no real reason for me to try" 

Mahiru puffed and grabbed Kuro's cheeks in a motherly manner. "That’s bad! You can't think like that or you'll never try anything! It's not simple at all" Kuro just rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah mum~ I know" 

Mahiru gave a small cheeky laugh, continuing into the shopping centre. Being at a shopping centre at night surely was an experience, everything was closed tightly with the exception of a couple 24 hour shops still bright, but not exactly buzzing with customers as the workers were falling asleep at their desk.

Kuro couldn't help but awe at a shop he'd never noticed was there before, it was tucked away behind some bigger stores but it had small cute kitty things and he could feel his inner adorable cat pulling towards it, but maybe another day. Mahiru was dead set on ice skating right then and there. 

Mahiru brought him inside, and the first thing Kuro could feel was the blast of cold air, though the night air was not much better. He didn't even realize Mahiru had a hobby like this… he seemed like a pro, sliding through the entrance and waving at the worker, doing up his ice skates like lightning speed while Kuro awkwardly moved his foot around on the stupid chard trying to figure out what size he was. 

"Here let me help, you're a size 9 shoe right? You'll be an 8 and a half in these" Mahiru picked up the right shoes and handed them to Kuro, kneeling down to do them up for him. 

"U-uhuh thanks"

The rink was almost empty, only a couple stray people practicing some turns. Mahiru easily stepped onto the ice, sliding off into the middle as if he had never stopped. Kuro lifted one foot onto the ice and almost slipped backwards, clinging to the wall of the ring with his legs shaking slightly like a deer first starting to walk. 

Mahiru couldn't help but hold his stomach with laughter from the unusual but hilarious sight. He held his hand out to Kuro, who warily watched Mahiru before slowly reaching out. Mahiru held his hand tightly and reassuringly, and Kuro was lucky his face was already pink from the cold, a perfect excuse for the way his heart beat a million miles per hour. 

"Come on, thinking simply, I'll teach you!"

Mahiru held both his hands and slowly started skating backwards into the middle, pulling Kuro along who was struggling to not fall over. 

"Okay so, move your feet like this, slide one behind the other on a slight angle" Mahiru explained, letting Kuro get his balance before letting go of his hands and skating around in a small circle to demonstrate. "You try!" 

Kuro refused to move, even standing still he felt like his legs were ready to give way. Mahiru tried to contain laughter as Kuro sprawled his hands in the air trying to keep balance. He skated over next to Kuro, making a quick stop before putting an arm around his waist and slowly moving forward. 

Kuro tried not to rest all of his weight on Mahiru's smaller figure, copying his movements until he seemed to slowly get the hang of an awkward shuffle. Mahiru slowly let go, Kuro knew he could at least shuffle on his own now, but something made him just want Mahiru to wrap his hand around Kuro's waist. 

He awkwardly shuffled along while Mahiru gracefully did laps around him, doing small turns and some backwards skating in circles around Kuro. 

"How long have you been ice skating for… I didn’t even know you could" Kuro asked, Mahiru slid up beside him and skating more slowly to match his pace. 

"Well… my mum taught me. I guess I just never went back after that, but it really is amazing to be back on the ice. When you said you had never been, it reminded me of when I had never been and my mum taught me" Mahiru said, his eyes down on the ice with a fond smile. Kuro without words reached down and took his hand, he didn’t know his heart could feel so warm admist the cold ice. 

"Hey Kuro wait one sec, I'm gonna go to the bathroom!" Mahiru said skating off to the exit. 

Kuro watched him leave before looking back around the ring, while Mahiru was gone he tried doing what Mahiru had said before, pushing one leg behind the other. He certainly wasn’t amazing but bit by bit he was getting better. When Mahiru talked about his mum something stirred in him, he wanted to make Mahiru proud, even if it was only a bit. 

As Mahiru entered the ring again he was gonna ask why Mahiru took so long as Mahiru skated over to him. Mahiru grabbed something from his pocket and before he could ask Mahiru said "stay still" and lifted his hands to Kuro's hair. 

"Mahiru what-" "perfect!" 

Kuro felt some of his thick hair was out of his face and he felt the side of his face to feel two small pins in his hair. 

"Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at that shop Kuro" He said with a grin. Kuro flushed slightly as he realized Mahiru had put the cute chibi cat hairpins in his hair, and Mahiru smiled with success. Mahiru put his arms around Kuro's waist again but from the front this time, smiling up at Kuro. 

"I also saw you practicing. Thank you Kuro" Mahiru stood on the tips of his skates to give Kuro a small gentle kiss, and Kuro had a feeling they would be going back here a lot.


End file.
